Day of Judgment
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: This is the real one. The other one is just a joke that I thought of doing. Enjoy the start of a new war. Doesn't that picture seem menacing? lol Eh, this story is kind of confusing to actually read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Day of Judgment_**

_The humans have pushed us far too long. They act superior to us… they believe we are simply animals. 2014 is when the law was overturned, but that hasn't stopped the humans from treating us like shit._

_Who am I? That's not important. What is important is that the organization called the United Nations Canine Initiative shall overthrow our oppressors. The oppressors must die!_

_The humans' Day of Judgment has arrived and with it, the world shall be freed from their dominance once and for all._

_Because I, Neil, Alpha Supreme of the UNCI, shall make the humans pay for their injustices that they threw upon us._

_The Day of Judgment has come at last._

* * *

Present time

"Thank you Tom. In related news, The UNCI have completely dominated the Yellow and Red zones that they were forced into after the war. At first, they were disbanded, but for some reason, they have come together again as one faction. The Green zones that we live in are not in danger, but the Yellow and Red zones are unprotected from the UNCI terrorists."

_Oh, they think they're so protected, but even they are lying to the populace. We shall show them the truth. The invasion has begun._

* * *

_US/ Mexico Border_

An army of tanks are moving into the Green zones that the United States is made up of. The tanks belonged to a wolf named **[Information redacted due to UNCI/Human relations]** and he is willing to kill off any human he comes across.

"Speed; fifty miles. First line: Rhino Tanks. Second line: Rhino Tanks. Third line: Rhino Tanks. Fourth and fifth lines: Apocalypse Tanks. Number of tanks in total: Fifty-seven thousand. US forces resistance: Zero. Victory: Imminent."

**[Top secret] **hangs up the radio and looks at the driver. "Push it into overdrive."

The driver nods his head. "You got it Delta."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_New York, Ellis Island_

"Air speed: Nominal. Helium mix optimal."

The Statue of Liberty suddenly has massive shadows flying over it. People look up to see the sky filled with zeppelins.

"Are we celebrating something today," asks one of the visitors of Ellis Island.

The captain of one of the zeppelins grabs his radio. "Bombardiers to your stations. Target acquired."

* * *

_New York, Ellis Island_

"Close and fire," shouts the captain of the UNCI dreadnoughts. In the harbor, there are about twenty of these massive ships, preparing to launch their payload of missiles. Above Ellis Island are Kirovs.

"This is their Judgment Day!"

The dreadnoughts, armed with two missiles each, bring them up and launch all of them upon New York City.

"Target sighted. Close and fire!"

Each missile slams into the sides of one of the buildings and explodes, causing maximum splash damage to anything in the vicinity.

The Kirovs position themselves above the Statue of Liberty and they drop their payload; iron bombs. Each bomb slams into the ground and into the Statue of Liberty before decimating everything around. The Statue of Liberty soon begins to collapse upon itself.

"Target destroyed. New target acquired."

At the same time as the bombardment of New York, the UNCI launch an invasion force into New York as well.

As the landing craft hit the shores, they unload the infantry and basic vehicles that begin to slaughter everyone in their path.

* * *

_Pentagon_

"Mr. President, we have to launch our nuclear warheads at the Yellow zones that the UNCI control. We have to or the end of humanity will happen."

"General, go ahead. Do what you feel is best for all of humanity."

* * *

In one of the nuclear silos, two men are preparing to launch the ICBMs.

"Missiles armed! Open the silo doors Jake!"

Jake nods his head, but the phone rings. He picks it up and asks, "Hello, who is this?"

This strange sound on the other end. It sounded… It sounded like metal grinding together, but also something else.

Jake shakes his head, but when he looks at his partner, something was different. His partner is a spy.

"Jake open the silo doors."

Jake slowly reaches for his pistol.

"Jake, what are you doing? We have to open the silo doors."

He pulls his pistol out of his holster and brings the hammer back after cocking it.

"Jake, if we don't open the silo doors… This is suicide!"

He aims his pistol at his partner… and fires.

The ICBMs launch, but since the silo doors are closed, they explode inside their launch tubes, inflicting massive damage on each facility.

* * *

"Alpha Supreme, we… we have a problem."

"What is the problem?"

"Siku… she is rounding up the human forces to go against us. What shall we do with her?"

"Supreme Alpha, you have my permission to kill all of them, but I want you to bring Siku to me. She will tell us why she betrayed."

"You got it sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Mr. President, all of our nuclear weaponry has been disabled. The UNCI… they've been planning this attack for awhile."

"General, I want to know how they destroyed the missile silos. After that, we'll deal with the UNCI invasion."

"Sir, we need to make the UNCI a priority. Already, they've conquered numerous cities, destroying as many of our military bases as possible. We need to push them back into Mexico, but first we need to push them out of New York City before they can place a foothold there."

"General, if we try to push them out of New York City, we'll be wasting a lot of resources on something pointless. Right now, figure out what happened to our silos and then deal with the UNCI threat."

The general sighs in defeat. "You got it sir. We'll begin an investigation, but after that, we'll push the UNCI out."

* * *

_Moscow, Russia_

_Alpha Supremes' Headquarters_

_Kremlin_

The Alpha Supreme is sitting at his desk, constantly looking at the phone. As if his wishes were granted, the phone starts to ring.

He picks up the phone and says, "Hello?"

"This is John Daryl, the president of the United States."

"Ah, mister president, is there anything I can help you with?"

There's a slight pause on the other end, but then the president answers back. "Yeah, I want you to call off your forces."

The Alpha Supreme starts to laugh. "Why mister president, whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean you son of a bitch! I want you to call off your forces. NATO put your ass in charge of the UNCI to keep them in line!"

The Alpha Supreme growls in rage. "Don't treat me like I'm your pet Mr. President! I'm not your figurehead!"

"Well, you know we'll retaliate after your little show, don't you?"

"Oh, I doubt that highly. You see, my forces aren't the only ones invading; the Alphas that have abandoned me because of our losses are invading you as well."

"Call them off! You hear me, call them off! If you don't, there's going to be another war! So call them-"

The Alpha Supreme simply hangs up the phone. "Mr. President, even if I did call off my forces, the Alphas would unleash hell on your country. But I can assure you that you are a moron."

* * *

_CNN_

"We have… reports of… something… disturbing. Tom, what can you tell us?"

The screen shoots to Tom. "Thank you Jack. As you probably have heard, the UNCI have… Texas is gone."

"What do you mean it is gone Tom?"

"The UNCI have conquered it. Any human inside Texas DMZ is gone. The military have blocked everything off, but the UNCI have pushed onwards to the rest of the southern states. The Green zones that we thought were completely secured… well… there's no hope."

"Everyone, please… put up a resistance. When the UNCI forces come, we must face them all together."

* * *

_Montana DMZ_

"Balto, fire the rocket at that building over there! That'll slow down the UNCI advance."

Balto picks up the only rocket launcher and sets it on his shoulder. It takes him a couple of seconds before firing at the building. The rocket explodes at the base and the already demolished building suddenly collapses onto the road.

"Siku, we did it! The UNCI will have to go around. That'll help the Americans push them back."

Siku, a white wolf with grey tipped ears, a darker grey chest, and a grey tipped tail, plus two different color eyes; one blue, one brown, smiles back at Balto.

"Yep, we did it. I just hope… I hope that Alex and Hunter aren't involved in this invasion."

"Siku, you remember what they did with that bomb they set. They set it up to cause chaos, but… well… the rest is history. The point is… they may or may not be a part of this."

"Yeah, but they were sweet to me."

Balto chuckles slightly. "Yeah, so was Elton. At least he's alive, thanks to… well… you know…"

"Yeah… thank you Alex and Hunter. They could have easily killed the both of us, but when they raided his rental mansion, they let him live. To this day, I still don't know why they spared him. I'm glad that they finally went against their training to show mercy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"General, I want you to launch a full-scale assault on all the areas the UNCI have invaded."

"Sir, what about-"

"Ignore what I said. Just go and kick them out of the United States. I don't want them causing anymore damage."

"You got it sir."

* * *

_New York Harbor_

_Four days later_

"Siku, those dreadnoughts that are sitting in the harbor; if we sneak on one of them, do you think we could use it against them?"

Siku shakes her head. "I don't think so. I think it takes more than two people to operate those ships."

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "True, but maybe all we have to do is fire the missiles."

"We do that, they'll fire on us. We'll be at the bottom of the harbor in five minutes. There- Oh no…"

Balto looks at the massive ships and frowns. "What is it?"

"Alex and Hunter are down there."

"Doing?"

"These forces are theirs. They… I don't know if… They have Elton!"

"What do you mean?!"

"They… they must have kidnapped him!"

"Then we'll get him back."

* * *

_New York Harbor_

"Ok Sir Elton John… Elton… you. This is how it's going to work; You get on one of our dreadnoughts and we'll send you to the farthest Green zone we know; Britain. You'll stay there until this mess is sorted out."

"Why are you helping me?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. It would be so much easier to kill you and join this bloody crusade, but the Alpha Supreme is Neil. I want it to be Siku again."

"Why her?"

"Because when she was in charge, we had honor. We actually fought for the rights of canines everywhere. Now, the UNCI just kill everything. I want to bring the honor back."

Elton chuckles slightly. "Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that before you invaded New York."

"Yeah, that is true. Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed half the city… Anyways, blah, blah, blah, my forces destroyed all of this and now we'll be retreating. Isn't that right Hunter?"

Hunter turns around and Elton sees the night vision… goggle?

"Yeah, we'll pull out. I don't want Neil to know we're here. Anyways, after we drop him off, where do we go?"

Alex smiles at Hunter. "Why, we invade Yellow zone Y-34."

"Ah, we take our old home back, right? Yeah, I want to be in control of our home again. None of this permanent traveling on the ocean with a fleet of six thousand ships with us."

"Six thousand… I thought most of them left."

"Well, we still have our dreadnoughts… and those attack submarines."

"Not to mention the sea scorpions."

Elton frowns at the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Now come; we'll bring you to a safer location so you aren't massacred here."

Alex pulls Elton John to his feet and, not knowing that Siku and Balto start sprinting towards the docks.

* * *

"Hurry Balto! If we're too late, I'll never forgive myself!"

"Don't worry Siku; those ships take awhile to take off. How about you contact the president about this large fleet?"

Siku smiles at Balto. "I will, but after we get on one of those dreadnoughts."

They keep running towards the ships so they can rescue Siku's lover.

* * *

As soon as they reach the large ships, Siku stops and looks at the ships in awe.

"Holy crap! I never thought of a ship this… huge!"

"Yeah, but how about we look at it from the inside?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I was ogling at the majestic sight of this ship."

"… Majestic sight? How about we look at it from the inside."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, let's get in there."

* * *

"Okay… we're in."

Siku nods her head and pulls out her radio. "Mr. President, the large dreadnought fleet in New York Harbor is leaving, as well as the Kirovs. They belong to two Alphas; Alex and Hunter."

"Siku, these two Alphas attacked New York City. Why are they leaving?"

"It was a distraction for the Alpha Supreme. They are heading off towards God knows where right now."

"Ok, thanks for the information. Where are you?"

"Well… I'm… uh… I'm inside one of the dreadnoughts."

"WHAT?! Why are you in there?"

"To get Elton back," responds Siku before turning off the radio.

"Well, those Kirovs will be defending the fleet from any attacking vessels so… well, we'll just look for Elton before making our escape."

Balto nods his head, but immediately asks, "What if the Kirovs try to attack us?"

"Well, we'll avoid them at all costs."

All the sudden, Alex's voice comes over the intercom. "If Siku could see us now! A majestic sight we must be. Now we shall head towards Y-34 to take our home back. If only Siku could see us now… Anyways, prepare the missiles. Human aircraft carrier sighted. Closing the distance."

"Oh no… Alex and Hunter are against the humans. I wish-"

"Human aircraft carrier has fled from our fleet. Cancel last order."

"This doesn't sound like Alex. We need to find out what is going on here and we need to find out now."

Balto nods his head. "You got it Siku."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Ok… so where do you think Alex has Elton," asks Balto.

"Probably in the-"

Siku and Balto hide in a different corridor as two engineers walk past them.

"So, did you hear that our leader has a special guest in his chambers?"

"Yeah, I heard it was someone famous. Who is it?"

Siku and Balto watch the two engineers continue to the engine room.

"So… we know where to look now," says Balto.

"That is true. But there is something you need to know about Alex."

"What is it?"

"When I trained him, I made him the strongest of my Alphas."

"Ok, so he's a good fighter. So what?"

"No, not in fighting; I trained him in the arts of war."

* * *

_UNCI Great War_

"This is a report from the UNCI Civil War; there are apparently two Alpha Supremes. The first is Siku, who is protecting humanity from extinction. The second is Neil, who wants the utter annihilation of humanity. Now having said that, there are three factions; the first is Siku's, the second being Neil's, and the third belongs to the one Alpha that has conquered the most territory; Alex."

"Alpha Alex is the most important faction in this war. He's the only military power that could wipe the other two off the map, but he remains neutral; spending his time conquering the nations he used to control. If Siku can get him to join, the war will be hers. If he joins the other side, the war for Siku is over. Everyone, pray that Alex joins Siku. He's the only Alpha with the biggest military."

"In related news, Alpha Hunter has joined Alpha Alex on his crusade to conquer their home. Stay tuned for more information."

* * *

_Alex's Command Ship: Level Two _

"What do you mean he's the most dangerous Alpha? I thought he was just regular dangerous! You mean he could have destroyed the United States in one swift movement?"

"Balto… that is exactly what I'm saying. He could literally destroy the United States five times, but the only problem is that he wants to destroy something with one big explosion. He doesn't like to do things slow."

"So you're saying that he will eventually destroy everything you built?"

"No, he hates Neil, but he hates humanity for… well… you know…"

"Yeah, poor guy. Losing his-"

"C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

_Alex's Command Ship: Bow_

"Mr. Elton John. You're making my crew sick with your presence you disgusting human. Get off my ship," Alex threatens.

Elton nods his head, but as he turns to head towards the lifeboats, he hears the hammer of a pistol click back. He turns around and sees Alex aiming a pistol at him.

"I didn't say alive, now did I? You see, from the moment I saw you in concert in California, plus how you looked at Siku, I wanted to shoot you and watch your blood squirt out and hear your bones crack. I just… don't like you, mostly because you're human. So I'm going to shoot you… and then I'm going to laugh as the sharks that trail our ships start to rip you apart."

"Why are there sharks following you?"

Alex chuckles slightly. "Because they're smart fuckers. They learned that the big boats blow up the other big boats and they get to eat dead or wounded food. That's why they trail us; they want to eat all of us."

Elton sighs heavily. "Fine; shoot me. But do you have it in you to kill Siku's love and lover?"

* * *

_Alex's Command Ship: Deck 3_

"C'mon Balto! We could be too late if Alex decides to kill Elton!"

"We won't let him get away with it if he does!"

"Yeah, well I fear we might be too late…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Balto and Siku open the hatch that leads to the bow. As they climb up, they hear Elton say, "Fine; shoot me."

Siku turns and sees Alex aiming a pistol at Elton; her lover.

"Alex, if you keep aiming at him, I will rip you apart!"

"Alpha Supreme, I am sorry, but I cannot do that. This human deserves to die like the others!"

"Alex, killing him won't bring your-"

Alex twists around and aims his pistol at Siku. "Don't you dare bring up that! Don't ever bring up that ever again!"

"Alex, I know you loved her, but-"

"Loved her? I didn't just love her; I would die five times for her. But now," Alex turns back around and aims the pistol at Elton again, "now she's gone because of these fucking humans!"

"Alex, would your daughter-"

"Shut the fuck up! Stop bringing her up!"

"Alexis wouldn't want you to do this."

Alex growls and twists back around again. "Why do you fucking keep pushing this?! I'm getting sick and tired of you bringing her up! Now just shut the fuck up!"

Meanwhile, Hunter is watching the whole thing from above. He shakes his head and walks into the back of the Kirov. In the back is a small… rectangular box with a blue light emanating from it.

"With this, the past will be ours!"

Hunter touches it and disappears in a blue light.

_Year- 2000_

A blue light appears in one of the hallways and Hunter appears out of the light. He looks around and smiles. _'This facility is the one where they did all the research for the UNCI and-'_

"Hunter, what are you doing here?"

Hunter turns around and sees Alex staring at him. "Oh, I'm just… you know…"

"You're an idiot. Anyways, the ZIV virus is working."

"I'm glad that… What the hell is ZIV?"

Alex starts to laugh. "Hunter, you're just too funny! Acting like…" Alex suddenly stops and frowns, "You're serious, aren't you? Ok, ZIV is a chemical that will bring the dead back to life. My scientists made it so that our forces will be limitless."

Hunter shakes his head. "No, that chemical never works in the future. It actually does the opposite."

"What the hell?"

"Oh sorry. I think I know how to make it work."

"Oh really? How then?"

"Add ZIII to the formula. That'll change everything."

"We tried that; the only thing that happened was that the dead arose and tried to kill us. We can't risk-"

"Alex, just do it!"

Alex slowly backs up in fright, but regains his composure. "Don't you fucking boss me around! I make the decisions around here; not you!"

"Alex, mix ZIII and ZIV. That will help us win the war."

Alex slowly nods his head. "Ok, but you better be right. If you're wrong, it's your head."

Alex turns and heads off to the research facility.

Hunter looks around and smiles. _'I know this place; this is where Alex's daughter Alexis was born. Her mom Elizabeth had only one child, but Alex didn't care. He was too excited about having a pup.'_

_Alex's Command ship: Bow_

"Alex, the only reason you're planning on killing him is because you love me!"

"I… I don't love you! I will… never love you! You're a traitor!"

"No Alex, you're-"

As Alex pulls the trigger, everything stops.

_Year- 2000_

_Berlin Research Facility_

"Alex, you don't… you know… love Siku right? I mean, it's alright if you do, but I'm just wondering."

Alex lifts his head and frowns at Hunter. "No, of course not. Who's Siku?"

"She's the Alpha Supreme."

"Are you alright? You seem… sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Hunter nods his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you keep talking about an Alpha Supreme. The Initiative doesn't have an Alpha Supreme."

"The Initiative? You mean the UNCI right?"

"What the hell is the UNCI?"

Hunter sighs in despair. "Oh no…"


	6. Chapter 6

_hapter 6_

"Hunter… what's wrong?"

Hunter turns and walks away from Alex.

"Alright… Wonder what's up with him," Alex says to himself.

Hunter is trying to find any information on the UNCI or even Siku.

As he's typing, he comes across a file.

_Subject: 18-945_

_Name: Siku_

_Species: Canis lupus crassodon_

_Father: Mason_

_Alternate Family: Balto (Sort of)_

_History: As a pup, she was abandoned by her father because he wanted her to have the best chance at survival. Nehalem wanted her dead, or at least, gone. Nehalem has been detained._

_Siku is now the corporate executive officer of Ambition Tech. She provides funding for the Initiative._

Hunter frowns when he sees The Initiative. He types the two words into the computer.

_The Initiative_

_The Initiative is a militaristic group aiding the United States with their technological advancements. The Initiative provides the American military with weapons of war._

_Officers of the Initiative: Alpha Alex, Alpha Hunter, Alpha Kyle, Alpha Ryan, Alpha Viktor, Alpha Jakob, Alpha Cole, etc._

_Military bases: After the end of the United Nations Canine Initiative in 1997, the Initiative took over all the UNCI bases. If the Initiative were a country, it would have the largest military and munitions stockpile in the world._

_Military: The military of the Initiative is larger than India and China's military, roughly one billion infantrymen and counting. The missiles they have doubled that of Russia, the United States, China, and Europe combined. _

_The Initiative has the largest navy in the world, being able to strike anywhere at any time. They also have the largest air force in the world._

"Sounds like the Initiative has the power to take on the world."

"Yeah, we do, but we're the good guys here."

Hunter twists around and sees Alex smiling at him. "Jesus, you scared me Alex!"

"Scared you? Usually when some get scared, they're doing things they shouldn't be doing."

"I was just… just looking stuff up, that's all."

Alex pulls out his pistol and aims it at Hunter. "You're not from this world."

"What?! Of course I am. Why would you-"

Hunter immediately stops as he sees… Hunter.

"The fact that there are two of you tells me everything. But as further proof to my suspicion, you're wearing UNCI gear. The UNCI are dead Hunter, but you look like you're trying to bring them back."

Hunter shakes his head. "No, that's not true. Well, the first part is true, me being from a different time… and that the past got fucked up, but the second part is false. Just-"

Alex pulls the trigger and Hunter's head jerks back, releasing a sickening crack as his neck breaks.

He then looks towards the other Hunter and smiles. "Well, future boy is dead. Now, let's help the Americans with whatever they need help with."

"Alex, isn't it weird that we're helping the humans, even though they took all of our rights away. I mean, they basically say we can't become citizens anywhere so we decide to help them with weapons and such. Shouldn't we be fighting them?"

Alex shakes his head. "No, we fight them; we could end up in a larger war. I learned this from the UNCI Alpha Alex when he traveled back in time. He said he was going to die soon so he told me to change everything. He soon died in my arms and I vowed to not fight the humans ever again. That has led us to do marvelous things. But Hunter was trying to create a virus that would bring the dead back would cause them to eat the flesh of the living. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Um… Alex?"

"What is it?"

"The missiles have already launched. You know… the ones full of the virus."

Alex frowns at Hunter, but suddenly realizes what just happened. "Mother fucker!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Alex grabs Hunter by the shoulders. "Do you know what your future self just did?!"

Hunter shakes his head. "No, what did I… he do?"

"The missiles he launched are prototypes. They were designed to enter a different time zone, for example, that show the Walking Dead. They can create something like that!"

"Really?"

"Of course not you dolt. They'll just explode around the world and create a large zombie apocalypse."

"Uh… what about us?"

"We'll be fine. It's like the CDC building."

"But we don't study diseases."

"Exactly! Now if you excuse me, I have to watch how the world ends."

_Year- 2012_

Twelve years after the outbreak, the governmental bodies around the world have fallen. The only remaining power is the Initiative. The Initiative has changed their way of dealing with the issue; instead of trying to find a cure, they have ultimately given up, instead they kill anyone who could possibly have the virus.

Many of the Alphas have left, but ten remain out of the fifty thousand that belonged to the Initiative. The militaries that belonged to the other countries have somehow been taken over by the Initiative. Ambitions Tech has since been abandoned, but the Initiative has been trying to preserve the last bit of life they can.

_Miami, Florida, Initiative Joint Base: Fort Alexandria_

Two Alphas, Alex and Hunter, are standing in front of the small military within the base, roughly seventeen thousand men, women, and dogs.

"Today," Alex begins, "today is the start of a new tomorrow. Judgment Day has long passed, but now we must rebuild. As of now, the… the Walkers, as I've heard that's what they get called, have been spreading out all over, but one of the largest hordes has been spotted coming towards us. Fort Alexandria will not fall."

Alex steps back and Hunter steps forward. "On this day, our forces around the world are trying to stop the outbreak, but a lot of civilians have turned. It could take decades before we actually make a dent in the Walker outbreak. But remember, all it takes is one to survive and all it needs is to have a really good day. When that happens, we'll be back to square one again. So if you find any little groups of Walkers, make sure they all die. We don't want any survivors after all."

The soldiers look upon the two Alphas. When the rest of the Alphas abandoned the Initiative, Alex and Hunter remained behind because they were afraid that if they left, they would die. Well, Alex's daughter Alexis left with her mother and he was trying to find them again.

"Let's go, let's go! Move out! We're going to stop this menace from reaching us!"

_Miami, Florida_

_Operation: Search and Destroy_

Alex and Hunter, leading two squads of five, are destroying the dead in the streets.

"Got one."

Alex aims his shotgun at one of the Walkers and fires. The Walker's head explodes in a brilliant display of crimson blood and rotted flesh. The body drops to the ground unceremoniously.

"I wish they would just stay dead. Why do they have to keep coming?"

"Hunter, stop complaining. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get back, understood?"

"Fine, but I still don't like this."

As they're walking, they turn right onto one of the main roads… and they stop dead in their tracks. In front of them is a large horde of Walkers.

"Everyone… just… walk away slowly," whispers Hunter.

The horde turns to them and starts to make its way towards the two squads.

"Don't walk, run!"

The two groups turn and run back to Fort Alexandria. Before they can get away from the horde, another large group of Walkers gets in their way.

"Oh shit! We're trapped! What do we do Alex?!"

"Follow me!"

Alex turns around and runs into one of the alleys. Hunter follows him as well, but the squads were overwhelmed.

Alex looks at Hunter. "Cover your ears."

Hunter covers his ears and Alex is the one who listens to the screaming of the two forces. He grabs Hunter and pulls him the rest of the way through the alley.

_Unknown Building_

"Alex, why… where do we go now?"

Alex sighs heavily. "We… we go… Fort Alexandria is gone."

"What? How do you know?"

"We've been here for three hours. That horde came from that direction. The Initiative will have to launch a rescue force, but only if-"

"Alex, you know how our radios only work if there is at least one working Initiative base, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My radio just died."

Alex shakes his head, but when he pulls out his radio, it was off as well. "Your radio isn't dead; it's just deactivated. But you are correct. The Initiative has fallen… Kyle and Ryan are in Alaska, hopefully. My mate and daughter are there as well. And that's where we'll head."

"Why Alaska?"

"Maybe… maybe the Walkers haven't made it there yet."

"And if they have?"

"Then we'll kill any that get in our way."


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Hun… Hunter… What… What happened?"

"Shh… just… just relax Alex. You're going to be alright."

Alex is trying to find Hunter, but he can't see anything. "Where are you?"

Hunter puts his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm right here. Listen, you're hurt really badly. I'm going to go find some help, okay? I'll be right back."

Alex grabs onto Hunter's arm, holding him as if for dear life. "Please… Please don't… leave me… I don't want… I don't want to die!"

"If I stay, you'll die. If I go find some help, you have a better chance at survival. Now stay here and just… just relax."

Alex slowly releases Hunter from his iron grip. Hunter smiles and climbs out of the truck. All of that was just an act; him acting like he wasn't injured. He knew he was; his right leg is broken.

He slowly clambers down onto the ground, but a sudden change in weight made him fall onto his leg. He screams in pain and he hears Alex start to panic.

"Don't worry Alex; it's just me. I'm alright… there's nothing dangerous around."

He slowly pushes himself to his feet again and limps to the middle of the road. _'Maybe that guy driving the charger is coming towards us. What if he's gone? What if he left us here to die?'_

Hunter sighs and when he turns around, he sees the charger coming towards him.

* * *

Inside the truck, Alex is slowly going in and out of consciousness. _'What… what happened? Where am I? Oh God… Hunter, please be safe…'_

Alex suddenly remembers what today is. "Heh, today is Alexis' birthday. Well… Alexis, happy birthday… we will see each other again… I promise…"

Alex places his head onto the window and everything goes black.

**A/N: And this is where it ends. Don't worry, I'm sure Bry has it covered on this... I need to start telling people when I do this shit... Anyways, it was fun writing this, though I thought SAU would be done by now, but whatever. R&R**


End file.
